Is all that wesee or seem but dream within a dream
by The sperpent speaker
Summary: Lily is down in the dumps, she is made fun of constantly, so she decides to spruce up a bit, meanwhile james and sirius have a bet, to see who can win her heart. L/J R/? PG for mild swearing R&R please


Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and prongs all sat restlessly on the huge couch in the common room. Real names do come along but now, on official business of weather or not to discuss the day's events, real names were too risky. 

The sandy haired, watery blue eyed, chubby and rather timid Wormtail grabbed a strand of his hair and began nervously braiding it. Padfoot looked at him incredulously.

"Pete..i mean Wormtail, what in Merlin's beard are you doing" He asked. 

James sorry I mean Prongs, snickered "well I should hope he isn't in Merlin's beard, poor old bloke, that'd be pretty uncomfortable now wouldn't it?" Remus and James laughed, while Peter blinked stupidly and Sirius glared. 

"This is too much, we're calling each other by our real names. But guys, this is siriouse, he knows how to braid his own hair" Sirius said pointing to a rather uncomfortable looking Peter.

James looked puzzled "but" he started " I though his name was Peter and YOU were Sirius" once again the boys began to laugh uncontrollably,

"my my aren't you witty tonight. Please entertain us with your witty rapport oh great James." Sirius said dryly.

"gladly" James chirped, but Remus sensing yet another row quickly changed the subject.

"Guys" he said "what happened today between James and Sirius...what I'm trying to say guys is its only a girl and your both only planning to keep her for a week anyway. So what IS the problem?" Remus questioned, immediately regretting it as soon as James spoke his response.

"Its the principles Remy" using an old childhood nick name made Remus glare and grimace at James. James noted this and quickly spoke again before the name "Jamsie" could come into play.

"as I was saying principles Remus, I had Amelia first and then Sirius here just had to come traipsing in and winning her over with that 'you are my moon and my stars' crud." Sirius smiled triumphantly and James Glared menacingly at him. 

"So you admit my lines are better then yours. However, not just that, but also that my boyish good looks are more devilish then yours." Sirius smirked, but James seizing a chance for revenge clasped his hands and batted his eyelashes furiously at Sirius. 

"Why Siri. Honey I never knew you thought of me as...handsome" James swooned on the last woods into a very embarrassed looking Sirius's arms

James straightened up and looked oddly at a very hysterical Peter and Remus who could hardly breath or stand he was laughing so hard. Then Remus doubled over fell to the ground and began to gasp laughing.

"But honestly James if you think your such hot stuff yourself then I dare you to go head on head competition with me to win the heart of that Ugly red haired green eyed monster..Lily Evans. Who ever wins her heart first is the master of ..of..." Sirius stuttered

"Devilishness" offered Remus, Sirius, and James nodded and shook hands, the bet was on.

~*******~

Lily Evans sat, Motionless on her bed, eyes closed. Lily was a slender girl with auburn hair that was tied in a braid all the way down to her waist, Lily took several deep breaths. 

She was tired of not bring noticed, but now she would be, everyone would know her name, tears coursing down her face Lily picked up the sisors, she raised them.

"I hope this doesn't hurt" she said through tears, *snip* one lock of crimson red hair fell onto the bed, snip, snip, snip, Lily's beautiful red hair, that was once down to her waist, now resided just below her ears.

"OH MY GAWD!!!!!" shrieked Susan Stables, rushing in just as Lily cut the last lock off. "what have you done to your hair???" she cried, picking up a strand of hair from the bed.

"Oh Lily, what have you done? Your eyebrows are all thin, your hair is all..gone.... along with a bit of wight..spell...erm charm am I right?, and all that acne, gone...Lily you were never one for superficiality" Susan commented

"yes but the eyebrow thing is defiantly not an option next time" said Lily tenderly rubbing her eyebrows

"oh Lily, how could you?" Susan shrieked "what about inner beauty and all that?" Susan was close to tears, Lily got up and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"sweetie, I still believe in all that, I just got tired of it all. The jokes the jeering, that stupid James Potter and his friends, yuck!" Lily was crying now too. Susan didn't know what it was like, she'd always been pretty with curly, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, she was skinny and peach faced.

Suddenly James Potter came tearing into their room, a look of panic of his face.

"I heard screaming" he panted "and it wasn't pillow fight screaming, believe me otherwise I'd be looking through our peephole right above your celin.. never mind is everything okay?" asked a genuanly concerned James.

"yes, its fine. Now kindly leave" Susan replied icily, just then her twin entered, sharon (A/N: I know its cliché..but hey..i just couldn't resist the urge) 

"Oh my gawd!!!! Lilyyyyyy what did you do?" she squealed. "wait a second..you are Lily right?" James's mouth dropped open..suddenly the bet was going to be sooooo much easier now.

~******~

it had been three weeks since the Lily incident, James and Sirius were so far, unsuccessful. Remus how ever, who had always liked Susan, was doing quite nicely in the romance department. (a/n: okay sorry last one for this chapy...WE ALL LOVE Remus!!!!!!!) 

It was breakfast and the mail was just being flowen in, Susan recived a long boquet of white roses with a card saying is all that we see or seem, but a dream withen a dream. It was Remus's favorite quote from Edgar Allan Poe.

Just then the white roses turned into a million butterfly's and flew above susans head for the day, she was thrilled, wish I could say the smae for the teachers..hehe.

A/N okay I know short short chappy, and really crappy (hehe that rhymes) but oh well, I promise the next one will be longer and better, should a make it l/s first? Hmmmm I wonder. Mehehehe

Luv 

Aine


End file.
